1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave ablation procedures that utilize microwave surgical devices having a microwave antenna which may be inserted directly into tissue for diagnosis and treatment of diseases. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed a system and method for verifying correct system operation prior to high power energy delivery by the microwave antenna.
2. Background of Related Art
In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of cancer cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures (which are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells.) These types of treatments, known generally as hyperthermia therapy, typically utilize electromagnetic radiation to heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C., while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures where irreversible cell destruction will not occur. Other procedures utilizing electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue also include ablation and coagulation of the tissue. Such microwave ablation procedures, e.g., such as those performed for menorrhagia, are typically done to ablate and coagulate the targeted tissue to denature or kill the tissue. Many procedures and types of devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation therapy are known in the art. Such microwave therapy is typically used in the treatment of tissue and organs such as the prostate, heart, liver, lung, kidney, and breast.
One non-invasive procedure generally involves the treatment of tissue (e.g., a tumor) underlying the skin via the use of microwave energy. The microwave energy is able to non-invasively penetrate the skin to reach the underlying tissue. However, this non-invasive procedure may result in the unwanted heating of healthy tissue. Thus, the non-invasive use of microwave energy requires a great deal of control.
Presently, there are several types of microwave probes in use, e.g., monopole, dipole, and helical. One type is a monopole antenna probe, which consists of a single, elongated microwave conductor exposed at the end of the probe. The probe is typically surrounded by a dielectric sleeve. The second type of microwave probe commonly used is a dipole antenna, which consists of a coaxial construction having an inner conductor and an outer conductor with a dielectric junction separating a portion of the inner conductor. The inner conductor may be coupled to a portion corresponding to a first dipole radiating portion, and a portion of the outer conductor may be coupled to a second dipole radiating portion. The dipole radiating portions may be configured such that one radiating portion is located proximally of the dielectric junction, and the other portion is located distally of the dielectric junction. In the monopole and dipole antenna probe, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly from the axis of the conductor.
The typical microwave antenna has a long, thin inner conductor that extends along the axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe that provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or combinations thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growth of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed. Accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
In the case of tissue ablation, a high radio frequency electrical current in the range of about 500 mHz to about 10 gHz is applied to a targeted tissue site to create an ablation volume, which may have a particular size and shape. Ablation volume is correlated to antenna design, antenna performance, antenna impedance and tissue impedance. The particular type of tissue ablation procedure may dictate a particular ablation volume in order to achieve a desired surgical outcome. By way of example, and without limitation, a spinal ablation procedure may call for a longer, narrower ablation volume, whereas in a prostate ablation procedure, a more spherical ablation volume may be required.
Microwave ablation devices utilize sensors to determine if the system is working properly. However, without delivery of microwave energy, the sensors may indicate that the probe assembly status is normal. Further, defects in antenna assemblies may not be apparent except at high powers. As such, when microwave ablation system is tested using a low power routine a post manufacture defect may not be apparent. This is especially important for high power microwave ablation devices, where failures may result in extremely high temperatures.